Telepathy
Telepathy is the ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Telepathy is a rare and coveted power possessed by a number of magical beings, both good and evil. Beings with this power are called Telepaths. Often beings possesses limited forms of telepathy, but a few true telepaths have been portrayed. Usage There are many ways to utilize Telepathy':' *Read the the thoughts of others as well as project ideas and information. *Enter people's minds and control their actions and even create illusions in their head. *Duplicate the powers of those around you. *Resist the effects of another person's power. Control Depending on the form of Telepathy, beings can channel their powers differently. The half-faced Source and Cole Turner channeled their power through their hands. While, Zachary and Christy focused it through their minds' eye. Zachary activates his power by concentrating with little effort and his traget. While Christy would rub her temples until she was psychically connected to someone and can channel their thoughts. Later, she was able to read and project thoughts with little effort and concentration, and other times her power would automatically active if she sensed a powerful vibe from someone, especially if they are demons. Variations of Telepathy To use any of the skills within this power, the possessor most first establish and maintain a telepathic connection with his/her intended target. Like the power of Empathy, Telepathy has many different functions. Telepathic Communication Users simply activate their power while concentrating on the person whose mind they want to read. They can also project thoughts while reading the other person's mind at the same time. As their telepathic range expand, users will be able to communicate and maintain contact with beings between dimensions. Users will also be able to sense danger, as this power will automatically activate, warning them so they are able to protect themselves. This is referred to as a 'hit', and allowed them to distinguish good from evil. Telepathic Suggestions A variation of the power used to project suggestions into other people's minds, influencing their thoughts process and actions or to enter people's minds and completely control their actions. Rex Buckland is a prime example of warlocks who use this ability. He learnt to astral project, and together with his power to read minds, Rex gained control over his victims, allowing him to enter people's minds and control their actions and even create illusions in their head. Telepathic Blast A variation of the power used to project a powerful Psychic Blast to attack your opponent. Developing this aspect is rare for users in general; Christy Jenkins was the only telepath shown to posses it. When Xar kidnapped Christy, she was able to escape him by first using her power of Pyrokinesis to burn the ropes off her hands, and then by using her telepathic power—by rising her hands to her temples—to project a powerful Psychic Blast, which broke through the force field around her. However, it is unknown either if she used her psychic power or her pyrokinetic power to incinerate the Demon, but it is clear that she used her Psychic Blast, to try and kill Xar. Power of One A variation of the power used by the Charmed Ones to telepathically communicate with each other by tapping into the "Power Of One", which is their united power, and by casting an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell. Phoebe was the one who realized that she could tap into the Power of One, and by drawing a triquetra on the floor and casting an altered version of Dominus Trinus spell, the sisters were able to communicate with each other even though they were in three different dimensions. However, Phoebe experience mental fatigue the longer she maintained the telepathic contact. However, this is most likely due to the fact that she was contacting her two sisters in two different dimensions at the same time. Power Replication A variation of the power used to temporarily duplicate the abilities of other magical beings within proximity and reproduce and use them at will. Some telepaths are able to tap into another person's thought/mind and recreate the other person's power/magic and use it as if it was their own. This is also a subpower within Empathy; however, a user of empathy would tap into another person's emotions rather than thoughts to duplicate their power. Power Channeling A variation of the power used to deflect all kind of supernatural powers or to channel and use the magic of other magical beings, once activated. However, telepathic users such as Christy can only channel and use the magic (spells) of others by tapping into another person's thought/mind. This is also a subpower within Empathy; however, a user of empathy would tap into another person's emotions to deflect their active powers. Strength Zachary was a skilled and powerful telepath, able to into other people's powers. He was also able adapte to replicated power quickly; when he tapped into Mrs. Winterbourne's power of Astral Projection, unlike Prue, Zachary was able to stay awake during his astral mode. Zachary would also develop immunity to replicated power, as seen when he duplicated Piper's power of Molecular Immobilization he became immune to it's effects. Christy Jenkins is often considered the most powerful telepath due to her vast telepathic range. She once used her Telepathic powers to channel the thoughts and magic of the Halliwell sisters at the manor from Magic School. Users Notes *While many magical beings possess this power, most of them only possess a limited and weaker form (ie) Whitelighter and Elders. *Prue and Piper Halliwell were able to use this power through the "To Hear Secret Thoughts" spell. *While is noted as the most powerful telepath, she never displayed the ability to duplicate other people's powers, which is considered the most powerful skill within this power. Her powerful Telepath status is most likely due to her being the key to the ultimate power as well as her vast Telepathic range. *Telepathy has never been demonstrated in it's totality by one user. *Telepaths have the ability to replicate more than one power at a time. See Also *Empathy *Suggestions *Dream Leaping *Power Channeling *Power Replication *Mind Manipulation *To Hear Secret Thoughts Category:Powers